


Late Nite Delight

by kittenwrath



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: “What are you doing here anyway?  I thought you didn’t get leave until next week?” I said while going to flip on the overhead light.  He stopped me by wrapping those large hands around me again, this time around my waist.“I don’t” he whispered in my ear before placing a soft, open mouthed kiss just behind it.  “But I’m horny as fuck and had to see you.”





	1. Chapter 1

I shot straight up in bed when I heard a crash so loud that it sounded like my house was caving in. Immediately my heart began to race and my body went into fight or flight mode.  I sat ramrod straight in my bed for several seconds before getting up to investigate.

As I slowly walked to my bedroom door, the thought occurred to me that this was some horror movie type of shit and I was doing the idiotic thing that I always yell at the screen about. However, I literally felt like I had no choice.  My body was pulling me toward the source of the crash.

I exited my bedroom and continued down the hall toward my living room.  The house was nearly pitch black and I realized that I should probably invest in a few night lights the next time I went shopping.  When I reached the opening from the hallway to the living room, I stopped and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness instead of just flipping on the overhead light, thinking this would help me get a jump on the intruder.

After about a minute, I didn’t notice any movement so I cautiously made my way to the middle of the living room.  Without warning, a gloved hand wrapped around my mouth from behind and I was pulled backward against the body of the intruder.  I tried to scream but it was muffled by the enormous hand.  I heard chuckling in my ear and I had the flashing thought to ram my head backward into the fucker’s nose.  Before I could act on it, however, the intruder spoke.

“You’re brave enough to come find who’s breaking shit in your house in the middle of the night but not smart enough to grab the baseball bat I left here for you?”

He removed his hand so I could reply.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, RICK!” I whisper screamed at him, even though I live alone and there wasn’t another soul in the house.  “You scared the shit out of me!  What did you break?!”

“I hit my shin on the coffee table and knocked a water glass off the edge.”

That’s it?  I could have sworn the crash was louder than just a breaking water glass.  That’s the frightened brain for you, I suppose.

“What are you doing here anyway?  I thought you didn’t get leave until next week?” I said while going to flip on the overhead light.  He stopped me by wrapping those large hands around me again, this time around my waist.

“I don’t” he whispered in my ear before placing a soft, open mouthed kiss just behind it.  “But I’m horny as fuck and had to see you.”

I squeaked as he pulled my body flush against his and began to walk me back toward my bedroom and I felt every nerve ending in my body light up in anticipation.  When we reached my bed, he abruptly let go of my waist and shoved me down.  I landed on my stomach and giggled as he leaned over me, grinding his erection onto my ass.

“Damn, baby.  I love how you only wear these huge t-shirts to bed” he said as he pulled the shirt up and over my head, exposing my naked body to him.  “Such easy access.”

He began to place more kisses from the nape of my neck downward, making me shiver and squirm.  When he reached the swell of my ass, he grabbed my hips and flipped me over onto my back.  It was then that I was able to see him for the first time.  He was still wearing his guard uniform, weapons and all. He really must have been horny to leave so suddenly without taking the time to change.  I was about to comment on this when I felt him place his hands under my knees and yank me toward the edge of the bed.  I could feel the softness of his leather gloves on the underside of my knees.

“You should take those gloves off.  Leather ruins when it gets wet” I teased.

I watched as he put each finger between his teeth to ease the gloves off his hands. It was so damn sexy; I couldn’t help but softy moan at the sight.  He smirked at me and dropped to his knees, shoving his shoulders between my legs to keep them open.  My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so I propped myself up on my elbows to watch as he spread me open with this thumbs.  

“Mmm, already soaking for me” he said before leaning in to lick a hot stripe from the opening of my cunt to my clit with the flat of his tongue.  I moaned in response, lifting my right arm to run my fingers through his hair. He repeated the action twice more before leaning back to place kisses on each of my inner thighs.  

“I’ll never get tired of the taste of that pussy” he said before leaning in again, this time slipping his tongue deep inside of me before sliding it out and back in, over and over.

“Oh that’s right, baby” I encouraged.  “Fuck me with your tongue.”

This time, it was his turn to moan as I tugged on his hair in time with his thrusts.  The vibration went straight from his tongue to my cunt and I groaned.  He continued this motion for several more seconds before flattening his tongue again and sliding it up to my clit where he proceeded to flick it rapidly with the tip, opening me wider with his thumbs.  The sudden shift in sensation had my hips bucking into his mouth and he wrapped his arms up and around my thighs, pulling me closer to his face to keep me in place.

He continued his assault on my clit, sucking it gently before applying heavy direct pressure with the flat of his tongue and then circling it over and over until I was a shaking, moaning mess.  When he leaned back just enough to push two fingers inside me and hook them just right, I couldn’t hold myself up to watch any longer as I felt the first sparks of orgasm tickle my nerve endings.  I was full on moaning now, without pause, as I continued to yank softly on his hair.  He knew I was close so he firmly pressed the pads of both fingers inside me directly on my g-spot and held them there as he began to apply suction to my clit.  

“Oh, fuck – oh, god. Just like that, Rick.  Don’t stop, don’t stop” I chanted, rolling my hips upward, grinding my pussy into his face.  When he began to deeply hum on my clit, every muscle in my body began to tense, my legs closing around his head.  To keep me from crushing his skull, Rick pushed himself up just enough to place his shoulders directly between my knees again, keeping them wide open for him to continue.

“Fuck!” I spat as he sucked on my clit even harder.  “I’m gonna cum, Rick.  You’re gonna make me cum – oh, god!”  

“Yeah.  Cum in my mouth, sweet girl” he mumbled, pressing my g-spot even harder.

I slammed my eyes shut as the orgasm ripped through my body and white spots exploded behind my lids. My back arched off of the bed and I yanked his hair harder before letting go and slamming both my hands onto the mattress.  He stayed still for a moment to allow me to come down before leaning back and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his uniform.  

I looked down at him, panting, as he stood and began to unbutton the coat and shrug it off his body. I sat up and began to busy my hands with unbuckling his belt, whipping it through the loops of his pants and tossing it to the floor.  My eyes then landed on the gun strapped securely to his right thigh.  Something about it was so fucking sexy that I swear I could feel my pussy flood with more wetness.  I placed my left hand on his thigh under the gun and trailed it down to his knee, scraping the fabric lightly with my nails.  I felt Rick place his hand on my head and then slide his fingers through my hair as I repeated the action while staring at the gun.

“Something interest you there, babe?” he asked.  

I looked up and the sight of him looming over me with that gun strapped to his thigh, directly beside my face, made me shiver all over.  

“Shit, you’re sooo sexy” I crooned, standing from the bed and pulling him in for a kiss.  I pressed my entire body against his, as close as I possibly could, and lightly bit his bottom lip.  He when opened his mouth to moan, I slipped my tongue in his mouth, sliding it over and around his until we were both breathless.  When we pulled away for air, he growled and pushed me down to my knees in front of him.  I was face to face with his crotch and couldn’t help but notice the large bulge in his pants, begging for attention.  With shaky hands, I fumbled with the fly of his pants, practically drooling in anticipation.  He slid his fingers though my hair again, lightly scratching my scalp.

“You ready for this cock, baby?” he asked.  I stopped my fumbling just long enough to palm and stroke him through his pants while nodding up at him.  “Fuck, yeah” he breathed.  “You ready to choke on it?”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I freed Rick’s massive cock from his pants I slid it entirely into my mouth until I felt the plush head bump the back of my throat.  Above me, he let out a strangled moan.  I knew he’d be looking down at me so flicked my eyes up to his to make eye contact as I relaxed my throat and slowly eased his entire length inside.  I held the position for as long as possible, watching as he bit his bottom lip and raked his fingers through my hair again. When I finally pulled back for air, he fisted his hand and pulled me right back in.

“Shit, that’s good. So good” he whispered down to me. After a few seconds, he released his hold on my scalp and allowed me to pull back so I could blow him properly.  

Never breaking eye contact, I licked my palm, wrapped my hand around him and began to slowly stroke him from base to tip.  “Tell me how you want it, Rick.”

“Oh, fuck” he sighed, tilting his head back slightly while closing his eyes.

Before he could continue with his reply, I removed my hand and ran my tongue up the bottom of his shaft, swirling at the tip before deep throating him again.  

“Ahh!  Baby – ohh, god.”

When he still didn’t give me proper instructions on what he wanted me to do, I stroked him slowly again, teasing him.

“You said you specifically came here because you were horny so you must have had  _something_  in mind.”

He opened his eyes and turned his gaze back down toward me.  “I want you to cut the chatter and suck my dick, sweetheart.”

My pussy throbbed at his demanding tone and I did just as he asked.

I used all the moves and tricks I knew he liked.  I deep throated him over and over, alternating it with sloppy sucking and stroking with one hand while I cupped and fondled his balls with the other.  All the while, he encouraged me.

“Fuuuuck, you look so cute with my dick in your mouth.  Look at you, swallowing it whole.  Yeah – ahh, fuck! – that’s right.  Drool all over my fat cock.”

He had moved his hands from my hair to the sides of my face, guiding my mouth just where he wanted it. This is what  _I_  wanted from him all along; to position me, guide me, control me.

Soon, he began to thrust deep into my mouth as he continued to slide my head up and down his shaft, slamming the head of his cock to the back of my throat over and over.  I clenched my eyes shut and focused on breathing through my nose – eyes watering, drool leaking from the sides of my mouth onto the hardwood floor.  Suddenly, he yanked my head back and bent down to grab me by the bicep.  Before I realized what was happening, he was pulling me up and pushing me onto the mattress.

I was gasping as I craned my head upward to watch in rapt attention as he stood and then wrapped his left hand around the holster attached to his thigh and used his right to expertly unbuckled the strap. When he pulled the weapon free, he turned briefly to gently sit it on my dresser before ripping the remainder of his uniform off as quickly as he could.  I giggled and reached my arms out to him as he placed one knee on the mattress between my open legs and leaned over me.  He grabbed my outstretched hands by the wrists and pinned them above my head.  My breath hitched as he stared down at me, a predatory look in his brown eyes.

“You want me to fuck you?” he growled down at me.  I only nodded my head in response, unable to find my voice in my haze of lust.

“Use your words like a good girl” he chided, tightening his hold on my wrists.  Damn, he always knew how to get me; how to completely bend me to his will.

“Yes, Rick.  Please, please fuck me.”

I felt the mattress dip again has he placed his other knee between my legs.  He released my wrists to grab my hips and push me further up on the bed toward the rod iron headboard.  Once he positioned me right where he wanted me, he grabbed my wrists again and guided my hands to the headboard.  

“Hold on tight.”

I did as he commanded and gazed up at him as he placed his hands under my knees and lifted them up until my feet where planted flat on the mattress before settling himself between my thighs, propping himself up on one elbow next to my head.  Our noses were only centimeters apart and he locked his eyes with mine as he grasped his cock and slid the tip slowly up and down my wet folds. I felt my eyes roll back and I moaned deep in my throat when he reached my clit.  He slid up and down a few more times, bumping my clit each time, before he began to slowly push his way inside.  

Rick’s dick is huge and stretches me out completely.  It’s always –  _always_  – painful when he first enters me; ripping fire up through my cunt for the first few strokes (regardless of how ready and wet I am) before it eases away to pleasure.  Rick knows this and patiently eases into me each time, peppering kisses on my cheeks, whispering encouragement into my ear as I grit my teeth.

“Shh – shhhh, my sweet girl.  I’m gonna make you feel so good.  Just relax for me.”

Once he was fully seated inside me, he slowly pulled out nearly all the way and slowly slid back in; repeating the gentle strokes until he observed the unclenching of my teeth as my jaw went lax, signaling that I’m ready for more.  

Rick pushed himself up and grabbed my hips, raising them upward as he leaned back to kneel on his knees. I felt the shift in position deep in my cunt and I clenched around him in anticipation of the hard pounding I knew he was about to inflict on me.  Remembering his earlier command; I tightened my grip on the bars of the headboard. Rick noticed and gave me an approving smirk before snapping his hips back and slamming them home again over and over and over. 

Rick fucked me with such force that not only did I have to maintain a white knuckle grip on the headboard, but I also had to lock my elbows to keep my arms straight so my head wouldn’t fly forward and slam into the rod iron.  Once I was sure that my arms were going to stand up to the force of his thrusts and that I wouldn’t be concussed, I was able to focus on the sensation of his cock hitting that perfect spot again and again and again until I was literally wailing his name.

“Yeah, you fuckin’ like that?  You like my fat cock impaling that tight wet cunt of yours?  Fuckin’ tell me how much you love it!”  His voice was deep and gravely and demanding and it made me wail even louder.  

“Oh god, Rick!  Oh my god!”

He continued to pound into me, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of my hips, pulling them back roughly to meet his thrusts.  

“You gonna cum for me, baby girl?  You gonna be – gonna be my good girl and cum on my dick?

“Oh fuck, YES!” I screamed, feeling the mother of all orgasms building deep inside.

Without warning, he leaned over me and wrapped his arms around my back to pull me up, forcing me to release the headboard.  He then pressed my body to his chest and flipped us over so he was on his back.

“Fuck your pussy on my cock, baby.  Let me feel you cum.”

I nearly came with just his filthy words alone but did as he commanded.  I braced my palms on his chest, pushed myself up and began to grind my hips back and forth.  The pleasure was intense and I felt my skin begin to bead with sweat as I continued to grind and pant.  

“Oh fuck, I’m so close” I breathed, leaning down to kiss him, probing his mouth with my tongue as I slid one hand to the back of his neck and grasped tightly.  My other hand settled on his shoulder as I leaned up slightly and began to roll my hips forward, sliding his length out of my pussy only slightly before rolling them back with more force, slamming his dick directly on to my g-spot.  

“Shit, sweetheart” Rick moaned.  “That’s so fucking good.”

I kept repeating the motion until I felt the pleasure begin to bloom, growing more and more intense with each backward roll of my hips.  

“Oh god – Oh fuck.  I’m gonna cum” I cried, my breath coming in quick gasps.  

Rick grasped my hips again and thrust upward hard, putting just the right amount pressure directly on my g-spot at just the right moment.  

My entire body went completely rigid as I felt the lightening bolt of intense pleasure shoot up through my cunt.  My legs squeezed tightly around Rick’s torso as each wave pulsed around his cock. I threw my head back and dig my fingernails into the back of his neck and shoulder and I screamed.  Rick continued to thrust up into me as my orgasm ebbed, drawing it out as long as possible.  

“Oh fuck” I heard him growl. “I’m cumming – fuck!”

He slammed his cock deep inside me one last time and then it was pulsing, filling me to the brim.  He let out a guttural moan as our bodies went limp at the same time and I flopped on top of his chest.  When we finally caught our breath, I rolled off of him to his side, feeling his flaccid cock slide out of me with a gush of wetness.  

I threw my arm over my eyes and grinned to myself.  He must have turned his head to look at me because he asked, “What’s that goofy smile about, huh? 

“I’m just glad that my late night intruder turned out to be a pretty decent fuck” I teased, lifting my arm and turning my head to look back at him.  He chuckled as he got up and began collecting the various pieces of his uniform from the floor.  

“I gotta get back” he said. “I literally snuck out while on watch.”

“Are you kidding me?!” I gawked at him in disbelief.

“Heh, nope.  My dumb ass partner fell asleep and I took a photo of it before I left.  You know, as insurance for if he wakes up while I’m gone and thinks he can get one up on me” he explained while getting dressed.  

“You’re evil, you know that?”

“You love it” he said, while strapping the gun back on his thigh.

“Wear your uniform again the next time you come back” I said, feeling arousal creep up on me again. “The gun, too” I added.

“Yeah, that really got you creaming yourself, didn’t it?”

I covered my face in embarrassment and whined “Riiiiick” while he laughed at me.  

A moment later, he pulled out his portal gun and shot it at my bedroom wall.  As the portal whirled, I pulled my large t-shirt over my head and stood from the bed, blocking his path.  He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on the crook where my neck meets my shoulder.  

“Yeah, okay.  I’ll wear the uniform.  And the gun.”

Then he released me and stepped into the glowing green swirl.  A second later it popped closed and I was alone.

 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my Tumblr (https://kitten-wrath.tumblr.com/).


End file.
